1. Background
The present invention relates to a method for generating a variable pulse rate that is precisely controllable by a computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
A relevant publication was made by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE). The publication is entitled "A GPS Fast Acquisition Receiver". The publication occurred in 1983. The publication was the result of an IEEE National Telesystems Conference held in November 1983. The publication has IEEE identification number CH 1975-2/83/0000-0214.
The publication shows some elements of the variable pulse rate circuit. However, the publication does not teach that a latch must be used. The latch is placed between a computer and a delay line, in order to produce a complete variable pulse rate circuit. The latch is needed to hold a computer word coming from the computer, for continuing use of the computer word by the delay line.
In the past, a variable frequency oscillator was used in satellite tracking receiver circuits. The frequency and phase of the oscillator was varied in order to properly control a code generator. The code generator generated code sequences which were correlated with code sequences transmitted by the satellites. The circuitry for that device is considerable more complex that the circuit described here.